


Fading

by Graceless_Grace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fever, M/M, Sickfic, keith overworks himself like a sad bean, klance college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceless_Grace/pseuds/Graceless_Grace
Summary: College!AU Klance; Keith doesn’t love the idea of asking for help when he’s sick. So, when he starts to feel a fever coming on, he does what he always does, while fading in and out.





	Fading

Keith had been fighting a cold for the past week. 

He had caught it from Pidge, the lousy brat, when Lance had dragged him over to watch her. Matt had gone out with Shiro, and Hunk was out at some culinary training thing. Keith had argued that Lance could probably handle this alone, but Lance had insisted, promising Keith a romantic night once Pidge was rested up. It hadn’t happened. 

She had really been sick. It took Lance all night to coax he fever down until it broke, and Keith spend most of his time cleaning up tissues and spraying Lysol throughout the house. By the time they left, Keith and Lance were both too tired for any fun. It took Lance all his energy just to scrub his face and apply a horribly uneven layer of some grey gel before collapsing in bed. 

When Keith woke the next morning he found he had slept in. Lance had a much earlier shift at the cafe than Keith did at the restaurant, but the two enjoyed getting up at the same time to get coffee together. Keith grumbled groggily, his throat scratching painfully as he did so. 

“Fuck,” he croaked. His vision swayed as he sat up, and it took him a moment to clear his head. Glancing at the clock, he realized he had about an hour until class. An hour to get his shit together. After a scalding shower, Keith found his sinuses still painfully clogged on one side, but dripping madly on the other. He resolved to stop off for supplies before class. Keith tugged a ratty old sweater of Lance’s over his head, and pulled on a thin pair of leggings. Once that was done, he grabbed his keys, and headed for the drug store. 

He pulled three packages of tissues into his bag, a bag of cough drops, and Advil PM. After that, he tried to think like Lance. If this was what Pidge had, he would need, uh… some kind of juice. Something yellow, he remembers. No, orange. Mango? He walks blindly until he sees a shelf of orange juice, and realizes this is what he needs. Next he needed- 

-the world suddenly tilted angrily to the left. Packages magically remained upright, and Keith had to heap tightly onto the edge of a shelf so he wouldn’t fall. After a few minutes, the spinning sensation eased up enough for him to dash to the cashier, and then rush home. 

Keith wonders if he should stay home from class, or if he should wrap up in a scarf and pull on a disposable mask to avoid infecting others. What if he had the plague? Wait, that was gone, wasn’t it? Still, he could be contagious, and the bed looked so inviting… ‘I’ll nap first,’ he thought, ‘then get up and keep going.’ 

Lance comes home to find Keith curled up in bed, tangled up in a sweaty mess under the covers. He feels his clammy cheeks with cold, worn hands, and find a fever rolling off his boyfriend in waves. Sighing, Lance, smiles softly, brushing a lock of damp hair out of Keith’s eyes.   
“You poor dear,” he hums, standing up. “Don’t worry, baby, Lance is here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my sickfic side blog (tumblr), graceless-fever  
> I take requests! Hit me up either on my blog or here. ♡  
> Please don't forget to comment if you liked it!


End file.
